Ventilation systems are commonly used to generate air flow in an indoor environment. Cooling systems, such as air conditioners, are found in almost every household. For many ventilation systems, air vents are movable so that air flow can be distributed evenly in the given enclosed area. The air vents often rotate freely at different angles. As such, cooling systems can be used to generate air flow not just for one person but many persons. A cooling system can direct the air to blow at different directions. The current cooling systems, however, automatically direct the vent from one angle to another, in order to spread out cool air evenly.
There are circumstances, however, that it is less desirable to have the cool air flow directed to certain objects. One such example may come from those who are sick or the elderly. To those individuals, having cool air flow directly blowing in their directions may worsen their physical conditions. Thus, there should be ways to allow air ventilation systems to avoid such circumstances from happening. Furthermore, those with respiratory problems may have worsened symptoms result from the direction cold air flow.
Therefore, it is an objective of the disclosed technology to provide a smart cooling system which adjusts itself accordingly in order to maximize the comfort of those in a close proximity to the cooling system.